This disclosure relates to an implantable end pad that helps secure an artificial limb to a residual limb of an amputee.
Artificial, or prosthetic, limbs are typically used to replace parts lost by injury. Artificial limbs are known to include sockets sized to receive an amputee's residual limb.
FIG. 1 is representative of a typical residual limb 1, including an amputated bone 2 and various soft tissue 4. In the prior art, an artificial limb 6 may be custom fit for the residual limb 1, such that the socket 8 is sized to receive the residual limb 1. The residual limb 1 may be a leg amputated below or above the knee, or an arm amputated below or above the elbow, as examples. The artificial limb 6 is selected to correspond to the particular residual limb 1 and to provide a desired level of performance. The residual limb 1 may be fit with a liner or other interface to provide padding between the residual limb 1 and the socket 8. The liner may be positioned within the socket 8 between the soft tissue 4 and the artificial limb 6.